These Eyes
by MicahsCornChickLP
Summary: Darry's Dead, but his soul isn't. Will he be able to overthrow the Creeper and come back to life?


These Eyes   
  
***This is a Jeepers Creepers fic, and it takes place after the movie ends, just so you know. All the Characters belong to whoever has rights to them... I just know that they aren't mine. Although, if anyone wanted to give me Darry, I certainly wouldn't mind***  
  
  
  
The Creeper sniffed around, and looked out of his newfound eyes. Darry had been a good choice, he reflected. The boy had great eyesight, and the eyes would last him a long time. Turning, he saw the boy's corpse, and smirked. He had put up a huge fight, that one had. Screamed even after his eyes had been taken. Sighing, he sent to work cleaning up the mess the boy's blood had made.   
After beginning the petrifaction process, the Creeper left Darry's body to soak, and walked through his new lair. Suddenly, a shudder coursed through his body. He didn't know what was happening till he heard a voice inside his head.   
"You thought you won, didn't you. Well, you have another thing coming. "It was gone. He felt normal again. Thinking, he realized that the voice was Darry's, and wondered what was happening. Deciding not to worry too much about it, he set off to eat some more. After all, he only got out every twenty-third year for twenty-three days, and he was going to make the most of his free time.  
Meanwhile, in the furthest regions of the Creeper's mind, Darry's own mind had woken up. He knew what had happened, but he wasn't very fazed. He knew he could get control of the Creeper, and possibly make himself, well himself again. Realizing that he was actually inside the body of the disgusting thing, the first thing he thought of were the other people whose eyes had been taken. Using his own mind, Darry reached out and looked over the Creeper's. Darry soon realized that he was the only one that still was able to survive, if you could call what he was doing surviving.   
The Creeper's other body parts hadn't transferred as well as Darry's had, and that would probably make it easier for Darry to overthrow the Creeper's mind and gain control. Thinking this over, Darry realized that he would probably have to relinquish some of himself for the time being and see what was happening with the Creeper in order to plan his comeback.   
Doing this, he let himself see what the Creeper was doing. After a few minutes, he knew what was happening. Seeing what had been his own body soaking in some horrible smelling liquid, Darry knew that he would have puked if he could. Then, sensing movement of "his" hands, Darry used the eyes to look down. What he saw scared him like nothing else.  
The Creeper had Trish's bandanna. Smelling it, he smiled, and kept inhaling the sweet aroma of the girl. Setting the piece of blue and white cloth down, he once again remembered the look of fear in the girl's eyes as he held onto her brother. The way she had pleaded with him to take her, to leave Darry. It had almost worked. Something was missing from her, and he suddenly realized what it was.   
Sadness. Darry got it the same time the Creeper did. Trish hadn't had very much sadness in her, and that made her slightly less scared then it had made Darry. This was why she hadn't been the one taken. Sighing to himself, Darry wondered what had made him so much more scared then Trish. Thinking back, he let his mind wander. It didn't have to wander far.   
The week before, Darry had been walking around Bannon's campus with his friends, and they had been having a good time. On his right, Madison, his best girl friend was walking leaning slightly up against him. On his left, Tylor, his roommate was walking, looking for his girlfriend. Together the three had walked almost all the way across the quad to get to the other dorm.   
Suddenly, midsentence, Madison had collapsed onto the ground. Dropping to his knees beside her, Darry felt her wrists and neck for a pulse. Finding none, he told Tylor to run for help, and began giving her mouth to mouth. After calling 911, Tylor ran to get someone. Desperately breathing into Madison's lungs, Darry hadn't given up. At least not until the paramedics had made him.   
Riding to the hospital with her had been the worst. She hadn't woken up, and they pronounced her DOA, the result of a massive brain hemorrhage. He had spent the next few night crying for his friend, and had managed to keep himself together for her funeral services. Still, he didn't understand why she had been taken. At twenty, she should have had her whole life ahead of her. Instead, she was laying in a cold dark box, not going anywhere or doing anything.   
Focusing back on the Creeper, Darry understood why he had been taken. Realizing that he couldn't have helped it if he had wanted to, he resigned to getting himself out of the horrible place he was stuck in. Feeling a sense of peace, he used his mind to tap into the Creeper's brain. Upon his entry, he gained useful information.   
The Creeper was 150 years old, and surprisingly had once been a man. His fellow townspeople had burned him when they discovered that he had been practicing witchcraft, and eating both human and animal body parts. When he was burned, they threw his bones and ashes down an old abandoned well near the church. This was why he had returned to the church after being resurrected. If anything, he had felt safe. Darry also learned that the Creeper could feel pain, and it was angry at Darry for being able to recall the reasons for his sadness and his memories. He was putting up a fight, and the Creeper didn't like that.  
Beginning to think his decision over, the Creeper stumbled upon his mistake. Although Darry had held more sadness, Trish had been willing. If he had taken Trish, he wouldn't have had to face what he was facing now. He could feel Darry's pain, and it was affecting his hunt. He couldn't concentrate, and he needed to. He only had twelve more days to hunt for the year, and then he would have to retreat into his lair and begin the process all over again.   
Sniffing at the bandanna, he began to reason. If he took the girl's eyes, Darius wouldn't be there anymore making him weak. He would have perfectly good eyes, but none of the painful memories that usually came with them. Making up his mind, he let his mind fill with the plan. He would be going after the girl, wherever she was within the next two days. He knew that he needed to figure out a plan to make sure he was doing the right thing, and that he was prepared to make another sacrifice, and get new eyes. He so like the ones he had.   
Hearing the creature's decision, Darry's mind screamed. He couldn't let the Creeper get his sister. It was bad enough that it had gotten him, and he would not let it get her too. Trish's life was more important then his own, and he knew he had to save her. Closing his eyes so he could think, Darry concentrated on his task. After a few short seconds, he was aware of an order to open his eyes so the Creeper could see. Not heeding this, another order came. Still ignoring the voice inside his own head from the Creeper, Darry kept his eyes shut. In an instant, almost as sudden as Madison's collapse, the reason for the Creeper's urgent demands came to him.   
The Creeper was afraid to close his eyes.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
